The Queen of the Demon King
by Ai Koukgyoku
Summary: Fine is the heir to the throne of the Demon world. Rein is entertaining to the human world as a normal child, she was rubbish to the demons because she has blue hair, the sign of peace while Fine had red hair, the sign of blood and tragedy. In was cursed, never to be with the one who she loved. Her path to be free from the curse is bumpy, steep and dangerous. FXS RXB
1. Prolugue

"WWAAAAA!"

"The baby is healthy, but... our queen... We will not be able to see her anymore

"So, it's this girl," said the Lord.

"Forgive us, dear princess, our future leader," said the Minister.

"We have no choice, since our Queen, your mother has died. Your father, the King has also died," said the President.

Then everyone stepped aside and made a walkway.

"Is this the princess?" said the magican with a deep voice.

"Yes"

"I will start." he looked at the sleeping princess. "You are cursed. Your curse, it s a curse that seperates you from your loved ones. To be free from that curse, you have to find true, I repeat TRUE love that will not be separated from you." he spoke while pointing his staff at the girl. The staff glowed green, blue, purple, red.

"Remember, dear girl, The one who you seek, the one who seeks you, both true, will have eternal life" Then he disappeared.

"Jake! You will go to the human world and this girl will be your adopted daughter. Lilliana! You are her mother!" Said the Minster.

"Yes Sir, as you wish," said Jake, the young knight.

"Yes minister," said the young Lillana, who was the main pâtissièr of the queen.

When they both agreed, most young girls, mainly unmarried ladies were in sorrow since all girls hearts are stolen by Jake ^ ^.

"First, name the child, Jake, Lilliana"

"Jake, how about Fine? Sine she is really fine and beautiful and she is fine for the Queen?" Lilliana suggested.

"Sure! I like it. Minister, her name is Fine"

"Now name her" The Minster said as he revealed the other baby.

Everyone was shocked.

"TWINS!" Everyone shouted.

"Yes. But this baby is not cursed because," he untied the baby's hair that was hidden, "she has blue hair, the sign of peace, but Fine has red, the sign of blood and tragedy. It is suitable for the Queen of Demons"

Everyone was shocked by the baby with blue hair.

Someone raised their hand and said, "Minister! You will send the blue baby away, will you? She is too dangerous to us demons!"

"Yes, I will. Anymore questions?!"

While they were questioning and answering, Jake and Lillana decided to name the baby Rein, and the Minister agreed.

Fine was sent with Jake and Lillana and Rein was sent to te human world to be reborn.


	2. Hi Bright!

**Hi everyone! Have a happy new year! I would like to apologise about how I have not updated for a long time. I was really busy because of school. And in the holidays so far, my cousins came over^ ^; . Sorry. I would try to update earlier from now on. Please enjoy this story as well! On with the story! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>17 years of loneliness for Fine and 17 years of wealth and happiness for Rein, later~<strong>

**Rein's POV**

"Mother? Have you called me?" I asked.

"Yes darling. I wanted to say I-" but her mother was cut short by Rein.

" -I love you the most, my beautiful child, you were born with grace and you were born to be elegant" finnished Rein.

"You know what I was going to say, my girl!" Then she giggled.

"That's what you always say, mother! And you I love you most as well!" Rein hugged her mother and giggled as well.

**Fine POV**

Seriously! I hate my life! It's like it's cursed! I'm living as a daughter to a poor family. My father named Jake and my mother, Lilliana. They are two evil people! I'm like their slave! I ran out of home while Lilliana and Jake went to to look for a job. Who cares if they are pretty and handsome?! They are a devil! I ran into the streets. It pouring with heavy rain and hail. "Achoo!" I sneezed. It was so cold and the hair was heavy! I don't know where my destination is, but I just walked. Then I saw grey then pitch black.

**Bright's POV**

I was walking along the streets to look for decors for Aletezza. Then I heard a thud. I walked towards the thud and saw a girl unconscious on the cold, hard ground. She had red hair and her face was so pale like Snow White. Her skin was perfect smooth and her body shape was perfect. Her clothes were a black shirt that was ripped and a bit revealing and a brown mini skirt. I pitied her, so I picked her up and took her to my house.

**Timeskip ~**

**Fine's POV**

I felt my eyes open slowly. My eye's vision is all blury. I couldn't see a thing sharp. Then I heard a voice.

"Are you awake?"

I turned around to see a handsome boy with blond hair and ruby-red eyes.

"I...I...think I am" I managed to say. I tried to sit up but then I felt my whole body ache.

"Arghhh!" I screamed in a I-screamed-really-quietly way.

"Are you all right?! I think you should ly down longer!" He said in a panicked tone.

I tried my best to sit up and I succeeded.

"May I ask you, where am I and who are you?" I said.

"I'm Bright and his is my room"

I looked around. It was decorated beautifully and looked really luxury.

"Now it's my turn to ask, right?" He smiled.

I just nodded.

"So firstly, what is your name?"

"Fine"

"Fine? That's a beautiful name! Secondly, why we're you lying on the ground on the cold streets?"

"I ran away from home. It's a terrible place! "

**Normal POV**

For the next few hours, Fine and Bright questioned and answered each others questions.

* * *

><p>"Fine? Would you like it if I introduce my friends to you?" Bright asked.<p>

"I don't mind. I... Never had friends before..."

"Really! Well, today you will meet new friends!"

"Thank you Bright"

Bright bought new clothes for Fine to wear, warm ones and I need appreciated it so much.

* * *

><p>Bright and Fine arrived at the meeting place, the place where the friends decided to meet.<p> 


	3. Rein, Yasha and Tori

**Ai: Konnichiwa! **

**Fine: This is chapter 2! *winks* ^_~**

**Bright: Please enjoy this chapter as well! **

***A chicken comes out of nowhere and runs around in circles***

**Ai: Why the heck is a chicken out here?!**

**Fine: *eyes glitter and mouth gets watery* That is... that is... A CHICKEN!**

***Starts chasing the chicken***

**Ai: Please ignore her *wipes off sweat* And by the way, I don't own this anime and manga except the oc's! **

**Bright: Please read on!**

**Fine: Chicken... come here darling^ ^**

* * *

><p><strong>At the meeting place ~<strong>

"Shade, this is Fine. She is a new friend of mine. She will be staying at my place for a while" Bright said, facing Shade.

"Hi! I'm Fine! Nice to meet you!" Fine said as she let her hand out of her pocket for a handshake.

*SLAP!*

"Oow!" Fine shouted. She massaged her hand and realised it was really red.

Bright took her hand and said,"Fine! Are you okay? Rein! Why did you slap her hand?" Then he gently massaged her hand.

"Bright. You know Shade and I are dating. Do think I will let Shade hold another girls hand?!" Rein said. In just stared at Rein. She was pretty. Really pretty. She had long sea blue, wavy, silky hair, she had deep sky blue eyes, she had pure white skin, well dressed, cherry lips and a perfect body. Fine then stared at Shade. He was beautiful as Rein. He had dark purple-blue hair, he was tall, he had deep purple eyes, he had perfectly tanned skin, he seemed to have attitude like Rein, smooth looking lips and a perfect body. In other words, Rein and Shade are a perfect couple. She was deep in thought of those two, she didn't hear Rein and Bright arguing. Then she got slapped in the face.

"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Rein shouted.

". . . Rein? Was it Rein that was your name?"

"What about it?"

Fine dropped to her knees and said,"Rein. I would like to apologise. I don't know anything about you, so I didn't know you were dating him. I would like to apologise. Please forgive me! "

Rein smiled lightly and said,"Hey, Fine. I'm not evil, and neither are you. There is no reason for me to be angry. I just wanted to warn you. . ."

She ran up to Shade who was staring nowhere, held onto his chest and (french) kissed him. Shade accepted the kiss. Then she broke the kiss, but still holding onto him.

"-that Shade is my, I repeat, MY boy and mine only. You dare touch him, you will be in your grave, young lady" Rein warned.

Fine stood up. "So are we friends?" Fine asked.

Rein gave a nod . Fine's eye glittered.

"I never had a friend before!" She shouted as she hugged her.

Soon she was introduced to Lione, Sophie, Aletezza, 11 seed princesses, Tio, Auler and Solo. But Bright looked really bad the whole time and Fine noticed it.

* * *

><p>Timeskip to school~<p>

"Everyone! There are two studenst today! Please welcome them!" Said Tamborin sensei.

Fine stepped in, along with another boy no one knew.

"Hi! My name is Fine! Please look after me well!" Then she stepped aside for the boy to talk.

"Konnichiwa. Hajimemashite! Watashiwa Yasha Yami Kokuou. Watashiwa Furansu, Pari kara kamashita. Hi. My name is Yasha Yami Kokuou. Nice to meet you. I am from France, Paris. My mother is french and my father is Japanese. Please call me Yasha," he said. Then he winked at all the girls which made Fine's and all the girls, except for Rein's heart jump.

He had black short silky hair that glittered in the sunlight. His skin was smooth and soft. His eyes were the colour of blood red ruby waiting patiently for its ruler to return back to him. He was as tall as Shade and Bright. He had a perfect body and a handsome face. He reminded Fine of, herself, not because he was adorable but because of his eyes. It was blood red like hers and was filled with loneliness.

"Fine can sit in front of Shade and Yasha sit next to Fine. Now I will start the lesson!" Said Tamborin sensei.

Timeskip the boring old class~^ ^

Fine went out the classroom by herself, since Bright's class is far away and Rein is ignoring her.

"Um... So your names are Fine and Yasha?" Said a voice.

Fine turned around and saw Yasha next to her, walking past. He stopped and turned around to the voice. Fine as well turned around and saw a girl.

"Hi Fine, Yasha. My name is Tori. Do you guys mind if I show you guys around the school?" Said the girl. She had shoulder length hair that was brown. She had glasses over her brownish red eyes. Fine you thought to herself, why are there already 3 people with red eyes around me? Why does she remimd me of Lilliana? She then said okay to Tori's request and so did Yasha. The school was really big.

Timeskip (I know it's annoying, so I want to say sorry.) ~

Night~

Fine walked to the girl dormitories and unlocked the door to her room. She didn't have a roommate. Everyone else did. She sighed. She was too tired to bother to close the windows that were open enough for the rain to come in, but not any humans. She changed into her pajamas and lay down on her new bed and fell asleep. But she forgot to lock the door. In the middle of the night, the curtains of her windows flapped really wildly. Outside, it was stormy. Heavy rain and hail, lightnings, it was really a bad night. Thought the windows, the strong wind rushed in and the door that couldn't hold on opened wide and badge into the wall outside.


	4. Secrets revealed

_Previously:_

_Fine walked to the girl dormitories and unlocked the door to her room. She didn't have a roommate. Everyone else did. She sighed. She was too tired to bother to close the windows that were open enough for the rain to come in, but not any humans. She changed into her pajamas and lay down on her new bed and fell asleep. But she forgot to lock the door. In the middle of the night, the curtains of her windows flapped really wildly. Outside, it was stormy. Heavy rain and hail, lightnings, it was really a bad night. Thought the windows, the strong wind rushed in and the door that couldn't hold on opened wide and banged into the wall outside._

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

Fine woke up to see her door was open.

"Huh? I didn't lock the door? *sigh*" Fine said to herself and walked over to the door. She closed the door and was about to lock the door when a dark shadow for the window came in the room and covered her mouth. Se panicked.

" $- $&$(!" She mumbled. She couldn't say a thing.

" He he! Fine, can you lend me... Your blood? He he he! I need it, to live!" Said the shadow.

That voice! She found it familiar but couldn't find out. It was like the shadow was messing with her brain. The shadow let go of her.

" Are you a vampire? You ant my blood to live?!" She said, panting in between.

" He he he! No, I'm not a vampire. I'm better than a vampire! I'm a Kuro majo! I can live in the sun! But I prefer the dark! He he he! Now, if you excuse me, I need your blood!"

"No! Don't! "

But he or she showed no mercy. It licked it's lips and grabbed her wrist. It held her wrist tight and squeezed it. Fine screamed. She screamed for help.

" He he. Too bad, no one can hear you!"

Fine cried. The shadow the moved it's fangs towards Fine's lips. It bit her lip hard then a drop of blood fell tote ground.

" Why me lips?!" She shouted at the shadow.

" Because your lips tell me all! It tells me the truth! And your neck gives me life!"

Then it sucked her blood from her neck. Fine was then knocked out.

Fine's POV

"Fine! Fine!" I heard my name and opened my eyes. Bright, Rein, Shade and the others were there. I sat up and looked around me. Blood. A pool of blood. I then felt my head starting to ache.

" Fine! A you alright? What happened?" Rein said.

" I... don't know!"

" Are you alright though?" Bright asked.

" I'm... fine... though me head hurts..." I answered.

Shade just stood there, leaning onto the wall. Coming to think of it, he never spoke to me before.

But then Shade said," I bet she's crazy enough to say, Oh! I saw this shadow and sucked my blood!"

I was so mad at him for insulting me so I stuck my tongue out at him and said," You are crazy enough to imagine that!"

Then he left. I felt a sudden pain in my heart.

" Fine, I think we should lean you up!" Said Lione.

" Yeah, I bet we should"

Timeskip to lunch( yes, today is Saturday! )

I decided to skip lunch. My life is so much better since I met Bright. I walked out of school towards where my parents and I used to live. I don't know why, but I thought I needed to go there. I walked then my vision went blury. I still walked like something was pulling me by force. I walked and walked and I arrived. My parents sat on te ground and had an unknown aura surrounding them. It looks as if... they're not human. Jake, I mean father stood up and walked up to me. Mother walked up to me as well. Father kneeled down on one knee and mother curtsied to me. I just noticed that fathers clothes were more *sweat* handsome?^ ^ did I just say... ^ ^ Ahem! (Think about the clothes Ikuto wears from Shugo chara) and mother wore a long dress, red. Blood red. She looked really beautiful, but where did they get it from? We did they kneel and curtsy to me? The both stood up and said," Princess Fine of the Demons, new ruler of the Demons, we, Jake and Lilliana, promise our loyalty to you forever"

" Um..Mother? Father? Me, a Princess of the Demons?"

" Yes, you majesty, and no, we are not your real parents. You are the daughter of Queen Elsa and King Truth. They were once the Queen and King of the Fushigiboshi, Sunny Kingdom, till they were captured by the fake magician who cursed you. We have to secret for you. 1. When you were born, the magician whom every Demon thought was real, even te Minister, was fake. The real magican is captured. We need to find him. 2. You have a twin sister. She has blue hair and blue eyes, named, Rein, Princess Rein"

" Rein!? She's my sister?!"

" Yes, your majesty"

" Does she know?"

" Not yet, your majesty. We two are planning to tell her through her dreams. Please tell us where she is and we will tell her"

" She's at school- ! Wait! School! Damn they must be looking for me! You two should follow me. Can you guys make yourselves invisible or something?"

" Yes, we would your majesty" Then they used magic to make them invisible but to me. I ran back to school just in time for lunch to end.

" Fine! Where were you?!" Rein shouted and the others following behind the running Rein.

" Um... somewhere? " I answered. Somewhere. Yeah, that sound's really stupid.

" At least you safe!" I turned around and saw Shade blushing.

" Thanks...I guess..." I said.

" Whatever "

Timeskip ~

Rein's POV

Shade wanted to say something to me privately, so I followed him. When we got to our destination, which was the roof of the auditorium. He sat down and turned to me.

" Rein. The money? " he said.

" Uh... " I searched for the money in my pocket, " Here. I said handing him 4593.00 yen. He took it, then added," This will be the last money I will be getting "

I was shocked. "What are you talking about?! Are you telling me you'll break up with me? "

He nodded. I fell to my knees. My eye's were watery. I didn't stop myself. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. " Shade! How could you leave me? "

" You should know already. 1. You used to date Bright, who is my best friend and he will feel betrayed since you left him. He didn't show the hurt emotions because he loved you. He wanted you to be happy. 2. I didn't date you, or kiss you because I love you. It was for money. As you know, I ran out of home. My father won't give me anything till I go back home. I ran away because I don not want to live in force. I do not want to be the heir to his company, but I need money, that's why I dated you. 3. Like I already said, I don't love you. One question for you. Why did you come to me at the first place? "

" Because... because... I know this sounds stupid but I knew one day, someone Like Fine will come. She will take every thing from me, but not to lose anyone, I knew you were the one who kept everyone together, so if I have you... my friends won't be gone... and I felt new feelings for you as well... I know this sounds stupid... He he he!" I said in between tears and I laughed weakly at the end.

" You know what? I will make you have feelings for Bright again. I promise you " Then he walked away. My heart was hurts. But don't worry, he said he will make me fall for the kind hearted Bright. I hope he does.


	5. Love Love Festival

**Please remember to review because reviewing encourages me. Thx 2 the reviewers! You know who you are!**

_What previously happened:_

_" You know what? I will make you have feelings for Bright again. I promise you " Then he walked away. My heart hurts. But don't worry, he said he will make me fall for the kind hearted Bright. I hope he does._

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

I called my friends to the Rose garden and started to talk when everyone was here.

" Guys! I had a thought of a Love festival. And of course, me and 2 other people will be in charge. It will be a festival where you can go with your te persons name you pick out of a box. Then maybe, you will be able to find out your true feelings for them! "

" That sounds so cool! " Fine said.

" I want to try that out really! " Rein said as she gave me a ' I-get-what-you-are-talking-about ' face. I nodded.

" Me too! " so in the end, everyone agreed. We went to ask the President of the festival organising team, and obviously, the answer was a yes.

We went out into the streets and put out a banner theat says

' Love Love festival! Bring your crush along! You will be able to notice feelings about them you never felt before! '

We started putting up stores and lots if people enrolled to play the game : I'm gonna date you today! And also to help out selling stuff. For selling sweets, my sister Milky will be doing it , Solo and the 11 seed princesses will be selling bouquets of flowers , Lione will be doing a performance, A woman named Nina enrolled to help with the clothes and more...

Timeskip ~

It's today! The day of the festival! The people who enrolled for the game of ' I'm gonna date you today! ' was divided into two groups. 1 group of boys, 1 group of girls. Boys stood in a line facing the other way while the girls were in a line facing the small 1 person tent. I went around behind the tent and got 2 boxes ready. 1 had other boys names in it while the other had only Bright's. The 1st girl was Rein. I put in the box with Bright's name onto the table from behind so she won't notice, and of course she picked Bright. I came out of hiding and shouted to the girls, " Girls! Once you pulled out a boys name! Go back hug hat person and you'll be off playing other games! "

Then one girl shouted, " Are you going to line up in that boys line? "

" Yes" Then the girls started screaming. Oh god, what am I gonna do? Why did I say yes? Damn it!

Rein came out if the tent and slowly walked to where Bright was and paused then back hugged him.

" Kyaahhh! Bright-sama is mine!" Lots of girls cried. They probably got ticked off. Bright turned around and saw Rein. He looked like he was in a big shock.

" Um... hi... " Rein started.

" Hi " Bright said.

" Ahem! "coughed. Then the girls one by one started sighing after seeing who they got. I could here them whispering, " I wish I get Shade-sama since Bright-sama is taken" , " OMG! I begged for Shade so much and I get HIM as a reward!? " , " Damn I got HIM! What about Shade-sama!?"

Annoying fangirls. Anyway, I changed the box so no one else will get him and stood on the line with the other boys. How long has passed? I dunno. Until I felt someone hug me and other girls screaming at once. I turned around and saw... Fine.

" Um... Hi.. partner? " Fine said.

" Hi " was that a bit too rude to just plainly say hi? Everyone got their partners and I announced, " Everybody! We will e divided into 4 teams, A, B, C and D then we will will be moving in the groups!" I divided them into 4 groups. Rein and Bright was in team C and so was I and Fine. I gave each team their schedule to where they go. For our team, our first game was 3 legged race.

Everyone tied their legs together and practiced. Me and Fine were having heaps of trouble!

" Fine! I said right on one and left on two! Are you listening!? "I shouted.

" I'm sorry! But you're walking too fast! "

Then she fell over again. I was about to open my mouth when she said, " Can you please go slower? "

" Fine. Then we go faster." We practiced again and again and eventually we got it perfect, and just in time as well!

We lined up on the line. We were verging Rein and Bright, Milro and Tio, Lione with an unknown prince from a different planet, not from fushigiboshi, an unknown couple who looked as if they already are a couple and Tori and Caleb, a prince from our class. The whistle went and we started running. We were going well (not to mention it was 100m ) until the unknown couple tripped Fine up, almost causing me to fall on her but I caught her waist and brought her back up. At last, we caught up, but we were 2nd, Rein and Bright was 1st.

Next we had the fastest eating couple, obviously we won because of Fine, th romanticest couple, love quiz, 20 mins of free dating and the shocking game ( The one I made for Rein and Bright but it effected me as well! ) Pepero game! ( got this from a Korean entertainment programme called Running Man. Pepero game is when you and your partner eats the achievements sides and the team with the smallest piece wins )


	6. Chapter 5

The game that changed me, pepero game...

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

It was me and Fine first. We faced each other holding each end with our mouth.

" Start! " The judge said. Me and Fine went slow paced. Damn those fangirls are distracting me soooo much!

We went slowly, like really really really really slowly, then we were really close. I gan see Fine's face right in front of mine. She had no bit of pink on her face, she was concentrating on winning. I wanted to win as well. The 1st prize were a box of chocolates in a shape of hearts which were Fine's aim and mine was the book of recipes for chocolates, since I wanted to make my sick mother one. We went closer and closer then we tilted our head but kept going until I felt our lips touch. We then used our teeth to avoid the lips. I have no idea what is wrong with me! Our last small piece fell into the bowl but I...

Fine's POV

The last bit of the pepero fell into the bowl but... Shade literally, I mean it, literally kissed me! I felt my face go red and heard the girls scream. Strange. This is suppose to feel bad... but I feel... calm and peaceful. I accepted the kiss then I felt a hand lay on my head and arms holding onto my waist, pulling me which I suppose were Shade's. And I have no idea how long we took.

Rein's POV

I smiled at them. So Shade liked Fine. Was my heart supposed to hurt or did I smile. I think Shade did keep his promise because I turned around to Bright and kissed him putting my arms around his neck and doing the 'tippie toes' to get closer to him and he accepted the kiss. I heard more screaming. I don't care what they scream about as long as I can love Bright how I used to.

Timeskip ~

Fine's POV

It was really awkward. Right now, it's lunch time and all couples were together by themselves. I was by myself since Shade went to buy his lunch. Then I heard a voice, " Um... Fine-sama? Can you now lead us to Rein-sama? We were waiting for ages, or was it that you forgot we were here? " It was Lilliana.

" Sorry " I said.

" A demon, especially the Queen of Kings kissing a human. It is not right your majesty. Please avoid kissing humans. " Jake said. My face went hot red.

" Shut up Jake! "

" Whose Jake, and what are you talking to yourself about? " Shade said.

" Shade? " yup. Shade heard everything I said.

" Yes I heard everything you said. And who is this Jake? Is he you boyfriend? "

My face went red. " No he's not! "

" Then who is he? "

" . . . "

Then he leaned close to me and whispered " I love you " And kissed me on the cheek.

" Um..., if your joking, please don't and what if Rein gets angry!? I'm in dead trouble! "

" You don't need to be afraid of me! "I turned around and saw Rein.

" Rein?! " I was so scared.

" Fine. I'm not going to hurt you. Shade was just dating me for money. I used to date Bright and broke up 2 weeks before you came but then I felt feelings for Bright again. "

" Rein... " I turned around to Jake and Lilliana and whispered, " She's Rein! " They replied with a nod.

Then it was Activity time.

We had other couple games like physical love calculators and a game of hide and seek. I thought that hide and seek was babyish but the place was different. We did it in a castle-like place, and the important rule was never to let go your partners hand.

We did lot's of activities until 7:00. I called out Rein seperatly. Jake and Lilliana followed.

" Rein. Please know the true me and you. " I said. Then Jake and Lillana disappeared into her. Then she fainted.

Rein's POV

_I looked around where I was. A dark forest. Then a woman and a man came out of nowhere. They were both beautiful. _

_" Rein-sama. I am Jake and this is Lilliana. We are here to tell the Demon princess of peace that she is the twin of Fine-sama, the Demon's soon to be the Queen of Kings, the Blood and tragedy princess. Please save yourself from the dangers ahead of you and please save Fine-sama from what might happen to er" said the man._

_" Demon princess? Fine! Me? Twins? You got to be kidding me! " I said._

_Then Lillana pointed to my necklace. " Is that necklace? Yes it is! That's the Sunny Kingdom symbol! The Sunny Kingdom is one of the 7 Kingdom's of the Fushigiboshi. Your mother and father were the Queen and the King of the Sunny Kingdom before they were captured by the fake magician! " Lilliana explained. _

_" Does Fine know I'm her twin? " I asked._

_" Ah yes! Fine-sama already knew. We were there when she was kissing the human boy. Only she could see us that time, no one else but now you can " Jake said._

_"She knew?! "_

_" Yes "_

_" . . . "_

_" Rein-sama, please be careful and please save Fine-sama " Then they disappeared leaving me to be all alone..._

" Rein! Are you awake? " I saw Fine.

" Fine! Come here for a sec " I said standing up. Fine followed me.

" What do you want? "

" Fine. Did you realise that you were my twin sister? " I said without hesitation. I can't believe I said that. It's probably because my heart thinks the was not a dream.

Fine smiled. " Rein. You finally noticed? "

" Fine... "

She smiled but then a black shadow appeared behind her. I screamed as I pointed behind her. She turned around to see what it was. Too late. The shadow bit into her neck and she screamed. I couldn't move. I could see my sister screaming in pain while a black shadow is biting into her neck. Fine tried to pull away. I was too scared to move. But I ran. I ran up to the shadow and tried to pull it away from Fine.

" Fine! Hang on a moment! " I said and ran down the roof and went down floor where Shade and Bright was. " Shade! Bright! Fine is in trouble! "

" What happened!? " they turned around and asked.

" No time! Just come "I yelled and they followed up to the roof where Fine was screaming and pushing it away from her.

" Re...Rein... AAaaHhhh! " She screamed panting. I can't believe she still hasn't fainted or anything. She's trying to stay conscious. Bright, Shade and I tried pulling it away but it pushed us away with one arm. Then it lifted it's face from her neck. Fine's face was really pale.

" I think I can live nowwwww! He he he! " it cackled. Then it said, " I want to know the truuuuuuth! "Then it bit Fine's bottom lip as a drop of blood came out. She tried to get out of the shadow's arms. The shadow realised what she was doing so it squeezed her more. She screamed. I can't stand here doing nothing! I started thinking. No! Faster!

" Stop it right there Kuromajo! "

" Let her go! "

" Let go of our ruler! "

I heard lots of shouts. I looked up and saw flying men. What! Flying men!? What the heck!? Then they started attacking the shadow guy. But they were all deafened by the shadow.

" You dare try hurt me!? Hahahahahaha! You didn't even hurt a hair on my head! " it shouted.

" Not over yet Kuromajo-san! " I looked up and saw a flying boy. Yasha?!

Yasha Yami Kokuou? Yasha attacked it first and dodged it's attacks. " Is that all you've got, baka? "

" Hmph! I'm going for today but she lost a lot of blood boy! You people were late! " Then it disappeared dropping Fine. Yasha came down and ran up to Fine. Me, Bright and Shade ran to her. She was panting really heavily and her face was really pale. Yasha looked at her and said, " Rein. You don't need to cry. She'll recover "

I looked at him puzzled then I touched my eyes. Yes. It was watery. I run bed y eyes and said, " I'm not crying! " But i am crying for my sister like I'm supposed to. Then Bright and Shade looked at me and Yasha and said ," You two have a lot of explaining to do " Yes indeed. Explaining is needed.

Timeskip ~

Fine was moved to the nursing room. Then we started to talk. I explained my part about how me and Fine were Demon princesses of Peace and Blood and tragedy and about Jake and Lilliana etc...

Yasha started to talk, " Please don't interrupt me when I'm talking. Well, I am a demon like Fine-sama and Rein-sama. I am Fine's guardian. I was given a mission. I was born 3 years before Fine and Rein were. Since I was born, I always went to the pregnant queen. When the twins were born, my job was to be the protector of Fine in the human world. I went down in the human world as the same age as her to be in the same class at school. I have to protect her from the Fake magician. Also I was born to be married to Fine when she is 17. Well, 4 years left... Huh? Also, I want to warn you about something. The Fake magician is in the human world looking for Fine-sama so you guys hae to be careful as well. And Rein-sama. You need to be protected from the Demons of the dark. They are the ones who wants Fine as well to be their queen and you to be their key to the Demon treasure. And the key is to melt the heart of the Princess of Peace and the Blood of the Loved one of her. Fine-sama was born as a white and black demon but you, Rein-sama was born as an ordinary powerless demon. In the Demon world, you are useless. That's why the Kuromajo only attacked Fine since she has a lot of hidden power " he explained. I was shocked and so was Bright and Shade. I was... useless...?


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously :_

_"In the Demon world, you are useless. That's why the Kuromajo only attacked Fine since she has a lot of hidden power " he explained. I was shocked and so was Bright and Shade. I was... useless...? _

* * *

><p>I was useless. I don't care. That's the Demon world, not human world. I would consider myself as a human not a demon excuse me. *cough cough*<p>

Bright and Shade was speechless. I looked at Fine who slowly opened her eyes.

" Rein... even if you are useless in the Demon world, I know you are still proud to be yourself in the human world... " She said.

" You know me well Fine^^! " I said.

She started giggling.

" Fine. Are you feeling okay? " Shade asked.

" My name is not Fine for nothing! I'm really okay! "

Shade leaned in and asked her, " Do you want to go out with me? "

Yasha, me and Bright started laughing.

" What are you guys laughing at! "

" You "

Then Yasha said, " Shade. If you love Fine, then you will be able to date her for at least 3 years. Because on the 4th year, Fine-sama will need to marry me. "

We were talking while Fine was blushing furiously.

Fine then came out of bed and said, " I'm bored! Let's go do something! "

Shade stopped her " You lost lots of blood, you know! So you need to rest!"

Fine sighed.

" Can I come out of bed tomorrow? "

" Yes" Yasha said.

Shade gave him a confused look. Yasha said, " Fine is the Queen of all the Demon Kings you know, and she is not weak! "

Shade gave up and nodded at Fine. She started flying. Like literally! Anyways, it was getting dark.

Time skip, Fine's POV~

I woke up and came out of bed and was about to go have a shower or a bath when I heard a voice in my head.

_"Fine... Princess, or rather, QUEEN Fine. Is it not time you think? To have the throne? "_

Crap! Please on talk about that queeny thing.

_"Fine... Please come to us! Everyone is waiting for you! This whole realm is waiting for your arrival. If you want to protect, we could help, only if you would come!"_

Protect? Who? From who or what?

_" Danger approaches you... your safe zone is no where except here... at your-"_

" FINE! Time for breakfast!" I didn't catch the last part because Rein bursted in.

" Uh... hi.. Rein... "

" Is something wrong? Fine? "She replied.

" Uh.. no.. anyways, lets go to breakfast! "

Me and Rein walked to breakfast.

" Wait, where are we!? " I questioned.

" Oh! We forgot to tell you. You're staying at my house! "

We kept on walking down a VERY long hall way with lots of paintings and lots and Los of portraits.

" Did your parents agree with me staying? "I asked Rein.

" It's an us, not a me. Bright, Shade and Yasha are staying too, and my parents are on a trip to Hawaii. They won't be back for long. " she replied.

" Oh... "

" Wait, now that I think about it, where's Jane and Lilliana? "

" Jane and Lilliana... WHAT!? Where did they go!? " I panicked.

We arrived at the dining room.

" Good Morning Fine! Did you sleep well? " Bright and Yasha said.

" Thanks to you guys, yes " I answered.

Shade looked up from his breakfast, " Good morning, and who is Jake? At the roof and even here. I think Rein knows who it is a well "

" Uh... He is... my father in the human world? ... kinda? "

" Oh "

" Anyways, let's eat! "

**Timeskip~**

We were all out shopping when I felt my head ache. I felt all dizzy and and felt if my soul was removed, my heart was in pain.

I leaned against a tree and slopped down. Rein, Bright, Shade and Yasha turned around and saw me.

" Fine? Are you alright!? " Rein came running the me.

" I-I'm f-fine. You don't need to worr- " I hugged my knees to support my aching stomach.

The boys rushed after Rein to check on me. I shut my eyes tight to stop the tears but they can anyway. I opened my eyes and saw darkness...


End file.
